Forbidden
by ITookTheCookiee
Summary: "Forbidden loves lead to forbidden ends..." A one-shot in the form of a letter in a tragic story about a forbidden love inspired by Romeo and Juliet.


**A/N- Re-edited version**

**Hiii, after reading "Letters From Another World" by Clarissa Frey (You should definitely read it!) and sobbing my way through the end, I thought I might write something and see if my writing was as great as hers and see if I could have that effect on a reader as she did.**

**This is set in England sometime in the past.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Dearest love,

I had never really believed in destiny or ever really thought of fate… Until now. It is hard, but I let out a little laugh to myself as I think about the common perception that it was the same destiny that linked to that perfect happy fairytale ending that everyone wanted.

Because it does not.

At least it did not for us.

But when I think about that concept of destiny or fate, I am filled with an intense feeling of hatred towards its effects. It left me here with eyes filled with endless tears, a mind filled with bitter memories and a heart filled with intense love. Love for you. Love for your endless love for me. And love for us.

Despite my loathing towards said fate, I cannot, with all my might, hate that it brought me to you.

Our first meeting… It was so unusual… It was so us… It was so _fate_.

I smile to myself as I think back to the time when I stumbled into you in the crowded market.

I remember how you apologised even though it was hardly your fault.

I remember how I hid behind my hat and mumbled a reply as I tried to hide my identity. I was the princess after all, and I had just ran away from the castle.

But I did not fool you. I never could fool you.

I still remember that faint crooked smile that found its way onto your lips as I nervously explained myself, guilty about having run away. Your eyes had a faint spark of mischief as you said in your charming voice:

"You can come with me."

If it was any other stranger, I would have refused vehemently, but it was not. It was you. It was you with your forest green eyes filled with mischief and copper coloured hair.

And it was you who made me forget everything else.

I try not to remember my time with you. It hurts every time I do. It is not because it was tainted in anyway, of course not, it is because they were perfect.

Completely and utterly perfect.

But we were so _naïve_. We were so _innocent_. And we were so in _love_.

I must apologise about the tear spot, my tears seem to be an endless river and a lone tear has made it onto the paper and smudged the word "love".

I guess that does represent our love perfectly, does it not?

It is smudged.

By what? Reality? I think so.

It was your last words though. The last words that you said to me before the guards could take you away.

"Do not forget me." You said. And I remember how your green orbs for eyes glistened with unshed tears in the night. The full moon above seemed to reflect in your eyes as a gust of wind flew past you and towards me. With it, it brought your scent. Leaves and nature.

It is a scent that I will never forget. I will never forget the way your eyes sparked with mischief before you voiced one of your absurd plans. I will never forget your copper coloured hair and the memories that it brought with it. I will never forget how that crooked smile of yours seemed to grace your features, but only your right side. It was not perfect, but it explained you fully.

You were perfectly imperfect.

Alas, I will never forget your heart. It is a heart that is so full of love. Love for me. Love for us. Love for everything we could have been. I still believe that your heart is still alive and still with me.

Despite this, I fear that this letter is coming to an end, but in no way does that mean that my feelings for you have come to an end. The thought of that ever happening is impossible. Because you are it for me. There will be nobody else who could ever make me feel the way I do about you. Our souls are still entwined and it is irreversible. Because despite it all…

You are it for me.

With all my Love,

Your other half.

**Narrator:**

The young woman wiped her eyes with shaky hands before she sealed her envelope and threw it into the glistening sea below. She knew he would get it, she did not know how, but she knew he would. After her dearest love had been accused of kidnapping her, the princess, he was sentenced to death and his body was left to be engulfed by the peaceful yet ravenous sea below.

With a deep sigh in anguish, the young woman turned around and looked around her balcony. It was nothing special to her before, but it now held a special meaning to her. She could see the sea from there and she could jump straight into the sea from her balcony.

She closed her eyes as a gust of wind pushed back her hair and filled her nose with its aroma. It smelled like leaves and nature. It smelled like him…

Dearest reader, she jumped. She jumped straight into the ravaging sea below. It was the only way that she could really be with him. The only way that their souls could really be entwined. She died in the same place as the young man who gave her the true meaning of happiness and freedom did. And she died knowing that she would be with him once again.

And that was all she ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews are much appreciated.  
**

**Also, I am one of the nominees for the Twific Fandom Awards!**

**I have been nominated for Favorite Ficlette and Favorite Newbie Author so it would be awesome if you guys would vote for me! The link is on my profile!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
